


Interdimensional Chaos

by Browa123



Series: Vore Fics? What?! [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Macro/Micro, Self-Indulgent, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: A collection of one shots with small amounts of plot, a little continuity, and proof I'm not dead. Though as you know me, they mostly involve giant and tiny characters.





	Interdimensional Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> My tags aren't working on mobile properly and it's slowly killing my motivation
> 
> First chapter contains vore and a lot of angst.

Smolhara was lured toward the smell the moment it had entered his nose.

He'd known that owing Iruma was going to end up with him getting the blunt of a lot of trouble, but if you had told him a week prior that he'd end up two inches tall in another dimension as a result of needing Iruma's help, he'd have reconsidered that needs altogether. But here the tiny detective is, trapped in a world much too big for him, nearly getting stepped on by giants at every turn.

He's been exausted the last few days, for sure. So, when he smelled the rich scent of coffee from across the room, Smolhara couldn't resist going to investigate, and maybe swipe a sip or two of the bitter liquid he missed so much. And how couldn't he when he saw the mug of it that was bigger than he was out in the open, not a giant in sight!

Carefully, the tiny detective jumped and latched to the rim of the mug, taking in every whiff he can of the dark liquid in front of him. It had been a week since his last cup of coffee, and now there was a pool in front of him. With a pool full of coffee all to himself, things are finally starting to look up for the trapped tiny. Well, they were, at least until Smolhara slipped on the mug's rim and accidentally dived head first into the coffee.

Quick to get his head out, the tiny detective feels the mug shake, and a loud yawn from very near by. Oh no.... he's definitely in big trouble now, isn't he. Smolhara is scared to look up, scared to face how bad he screwed up falling into a mug of full coffee. Though the morbid curiosity overtakes him, and he pulls his eyes upward to be met with the face of none other than the him of this dimension.

The much larger Saihara has their eyes glossed over with tiredness, obviously because they're only just now getting that morning cup of coffee. And that means the giant isn't paying enough attention to notice something off with its drink before slowly bringing it to its parting maw, ready to drink down the whole cup. 

That's bad news for Smolhara, who watches in terror as the dark liquid washes over the gaping maw, slowly at first, but with the current picking up and dragging him toward it. The tiny detective's instinct kicks into overdrive, as he rapidly starts to paddle away from the maw and stay in the mug. Even if he gets noticed, it's much better than getting swallowed whole! 

It's a lot harder to swim through coffee than in water though, and being tiny is not helping him. The current starts to overpower Smolhara, and with the mug being tilted further back, gravity is an enemy too. The chance for escape gets slimmer and slimmer before the inevitable happens, and Smolhara is pulled into the giant's maw, and under a current of coffee that forces him into the tight and slimy gullet, the half asleep giant blissfully unaware of the tiny detective's presence.

Smolhara is pulled down unwillingly. Attempts to struggle are futile, as the tight walls press the detective's weak limbs to his sides, rendering them unable to move, nor able to slow his decent to doom. The impending pressure of the thought makes time slow for the unfortunate tiny, and his small frame is pushed further toward the gurgling and sloshing of the now coffee filled gut below. It won't be long now, before he's forgotten forever....

He's been missing from his home dimension a week, and this fate seals the fact. No one is going to find him, let alone his digested remains. The giants will continue on with life not knowing he ever existed, he himself just being food to one of them. He's just going to dissapear, dying a forgotten and pitiful death no one will know about, and he can't do anything to stop it. He's too weak to, he's always been too weak.

*SPLOOSH*

Though the force of his landing is small, it is still enough to send a rush of swallowed air much lighter than Smolhara back up the giant's gullet. It burps softly, and Smolhara can hear it sigh. The fleshy floor moves under him, churning the coffee around a bit. (This is certainly not what he imagined when he thought of a coffee pool earlier) Smolhara stares up at the top of the flesh sack, waiting to be digested as the giant carries on like nothing happened.

He's joined by mulched up bacon, eggs and toast a few minutes later. The mush landing on his head surprised him a bit, snapping him out of his existential crisis. Somewhat. He hadn't digested yet, thankfully, but it was still coming as the stomach starts to churn a bit more with the added bits of food.

Come to think of it, he's still trapped in a cage. Wether it's around a school, or inside a giant, he's still trapped in a small space with no escape whatsoever and with no way to fight against the situation. Not that it matters anymore. He spends the next amount of time reminiscing with what had transpired in his life. His talent, his friends, all those he'd grown to care about, those who care about him. Maybe, just maybe, he won't be forgotten after this after all.

In fact, how long has it been since he started reminiscing? He'd seen breakfast come and go.... lunch and dinner too. The giant is snoring loudly around him. Huh, he wasn't expecting to survive this long, let alone be unharmed... maybe there is a chance he'll live though this and see his friends again. Maybe they're out there looking for him?

"Maybe.... there is hope, even in a place like this" Smolhara mutters quietly. The snoring stops abruptly, and the smol is jerked forward when the giant sits up.

**"Who's there?!"**


End file.
